Field
One or more embodiments relate to a backplane for a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the backplane.
Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses display an image, and recently, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been highlighted as a display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, and thus has a decreased thickness and weight. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a fast response time.